


A Life Unbound by Fate

by The_Sudoku_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Dark, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Precognition, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sudoku_Writer/pseuds/The_Sudoku_Writer
Summary: NULL is a man with little to no memory of having a typical life. He weilds a strange, supernatural ability that even he doesn't understand, and it eventually led him to become a sociopathic contract killer with no true purpose behind his actions. That all soon changes with a fateful encounter with a peculiar child who causes some long lost memories to resurface.This is my first non-smutty work on this site. This work's storyline and protagonist both take noticeable inspiration from the indie gameKatana Zero.
Kudos: 2





	A Life Unbound by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is kinda weird because I normally only write erotica and smutty stuff on my Ao3 profile, but I'm kinda practicing for a couple of things with this piece. 
> 
> 1\. I'm planning on entering a creative writing competition online so that I can win some money to afford to buy Cyberpunk(I know, so creative and original)
> 
> 2\. School's back in session for me, yaaaay...  
> But wait! Before you start to comment "see you in 2021, you dumb horny teen." I should inform you that Christmas break is right around the corner, so even if I were to flake out on y'all because school is a complete bitch and a half to deal with, I wouldn't be gone for more than a couple weeks. I'm taking a creative writing elective and I'm planning on presenting a story similar to this as a mark of the progression of my skill as a up and coming writer.(who's probably gonna get one or two mediocre books published then crawl back to Ao3 begging for approval.)
> 
> 3\. I recently played a few games like Katana Zero and Ghostrunner. I had a look at the stories(especially Katana Zero's) and got a bit of inspiration from them.
> 
> Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this piece of work.
> 
> If you're here for my smutty works, then don't worry, another chapter of harem king will(hopefully) be out within the next 24 hours, and I'm currently trying really hard not to let the next chapter of slimy tentacles fall flat on its face in comparison to the most recent one.(goddamnit me from 2 months ago, why'd you have to go and make some above average smut that current me can't compete with.)

NULL.

It is the only name of mine which I could remember. No matter how far into my memories I dig, I always fail to find any mention, any hint, of what my real name was. It doesn't truly matter, but it's something that would've been nice to know.

A phone call. I don't bother to answer it. I already know who's calling, why they're calling, and what they want me to do. Stopping to answer it would be a waste of time, especially since I'm in the process of completing the job he was undoubtedly going to give me.

The ringtone begins to play, and I promptly decline and set it to vibrate without averting my gaze from the target.

At point blank range, this would have been an easy shot, one that I couldn't miss, even if I was drunk. But at a range of 119 metres, attempting to mortally wound someone with a handgun would prove to be challenging, and inconvenient if I were to miss.

Nevertheless I hold my breath, close my eyes, and take the shot, I know that I cannot to miss if I trust my mind, as untrustworthy as it may be at times. My target hears the gunshot and breaks into a sprint, but it doesn't matter. 2 seconds later, I hear it cry out in agony as it falls to the ground. The bullet had hit. I breath out a sigh of relief. I'm safe for the next few days at least. I place the gun in its holster, put on a pair of thin gloves, then pull out the phone.

I brush the plantlife out of my path with one hand as I make my way to confirm that my target is down for the count. The sounds of wildlife return as my I reach my target's body. He was a stocky bald man, gasping for breath as he lay down, clutching his chest. He looked up at me, his eyes momentarily full of hope. Until that false hope was crushed as he caught sight of the firearm I held and my expressionless face.

"That bullet likely piercred one of your lungs," I stated, placing the phone back into my pocket, "It seems as though it's still lodged inside of your body, so don't move around so much, unless you want your death to be even more painful than it will be."

"Who... how?" He stammered.

"I am known as NULL, my real name has been long forgotten." I replied, "It was decided that you should be killed with no witnesses, so killing you during your first solo hike in the woods was the optimal choice for me."

He continued to blubber out some nonsense about how his death wouldn't go unnoticed, that there would be means to track me down and eliminate me, but they were all bluffs. No less than 16 hours ago, all of those statements would have been true, but, thanks to the puppetry of the client that's overseeing my actions, there would be no means of tracking me to this murder, and very few people would truly care about this man's demise.

"The blood loss and respiratory dysfunction will kill you over the next few hours." I continued, cutting him off. "In about one and a half hours, you'll find it increasingly difficult to breathe properly, then, you'll struggle to retain consciousness. Within fourty-five minutes afterwards, your heart will stop beating, shortly after, your brain will cease to function. Five minutes after you die, it will begin to drizzle. Ten minutes further down the line, the drizzling would have grown into a full-blown rainstorm. Your body will be covered in a thick layer of mud, dirt and leaves. Your death will not affect me in any way, shape, or form, at least for the next five or so days."

I had done enough talking to this corpse. I decided to finally seal his fate, swiftly pulling out a serrated knife and stabbing him once on his other lung. I reached over to the corpse of a man, who was wailing out in pain. I pulled an stained, embroidered handkerchief out from his shirt pocket. I carefully wiped the blood off of the knife, before placing the handkerchief onto one of his open wounds. I sheathed the knife in my pocket beside my shin.

"I apologise for your uncomfortable death," I said while I left, "it was the only clean way of completing this job." 

As soon as I was out of earshot, I opened the phone, it had been vibrating in my pocket for almost the entire time. The thing had distracted me, enough to make me miss my initial shot on the target, if I had my eyes opened. 

8 missed calls, 3 from the client and 5 from his superior, 2 messages from the client, one of them unread. I opened the messages first:

Provider(15 minutes ago)- "I assume you're doing your thing again N, but my boss will start threatening you again if I don't confirm that you're doing the job I gave you."

Me(8 minutes ago)- "Don't worry about him raging at you, I'm finishing off the target now. I'll get back to you by the time your boss can reprimand you. I'll be done with the job by then. Wait for a call."

Provider(2 minutes ago)- "I told him that you said you were taking care of it so that his calls won't distract you anymore, but he doesn't belive me because he doesn't see you in the call logs, I hope you're done with the job, if he thinks that you're being sloppy on the job, we're both going to regret it. Call me as soon as you're able to."

I call him. About 15 seconds into the call, I hear a door open, then yelling on the other side. He frantically hands the phone to his boss. He yells at me for my lack of professionalism, which is ironic, considering their tone of voice. I tell them that the job is done. There were no witnesses, and my tracks were covered up inconspicuously. They pause for a moment, likely in disbelief, but continues to chastise me all the same. I sigh as I mute the call. Then it cuts off a few seconds later.

I send a message to the client:

Me(Now)- "Put your volume on maximum and put me on speaker as soon as you pick up the call."

"Also, try not to drop the phone."

I dail in the client's number and call him after 12 seconds pass. The line picks up 2 seconds after.

I hold my phone away from my ears as someone bursts through a door. Before they can begin to yell, I declare in an audible, clear voice:

"The target has been dealt with." I begin, "I've made sure that any way of tracing the murder back to me is dealt with."

There were no words spoken for a short period. I would hope that they'd be used to me doing this by now, I've been in leauges with them for about 2 weeks and, with the exception of the first job that was given to me, every single time I've answered in this exact same manner. 

"Look NULL," an uncharacteristically calm, female voice responded, "you may be one of the most effective killers we have hired, but that doesn't excuse your utterly unprofessional behaviour."

"If I get the job done, your list of threats go down, and I get to live without your people putting me in inconvenient situations. So I don't see any reason for you to be complaining."

"We're meant to have an understanding in this business." she said slowly, her voice was holding back unjustified anger, "When your superiors give you a job, you contact them before and after you finish, and you sure as hell do not hang up on them or ignore their calls. Multiple. Times. Over."

I exhaled in frustration. As much as I tried to avoid this outcome, she's still the same authoritarian bitch that demands respect from anyone and everyone. I suppose I'll have to conform from now on, because if I don't, I'll be hunted down after the next job she gives me in 3 days. 

"Alright then," I sighed, "I swear that I'll comply with your rules. I'll honestly follow through this time."

"Swear to-"

"I swear to you." I added. She was so unbearably pretentious and prideful. It was as though she was the villaines of some run-off-the-mill action movie. I looked forward to finding opportunities to eliminate her.

"You're dismissed until we get you another target." She said. The line cut off.

"Provider, you and I are going to have a serious chat." Her voice continued, "We need to discuss how we're going to dispose of NULL as soon as we're done using h-" 

I shook my head violently in attempt to get her voice out of my mind. Not again. Not now! I put the phone in my pocket and began to run out of the forest with no regard of my surroundings. The stutters were happening again. A sudden headache raged through my frontal lobe. The pain felt as though it would pierce through my skull as voices plagued my mind.

They laughed, they screamed, they begged, and they mocked, all of them overwhelming my ears with illusionary sounds. The worst was yet to come though, every time the stutters happened, there was one thing that would always torment me above all else.

The false visions.

I call them false, but yet, on extremely rare occasions, they come true, causing dismay and suffering to those who surround me. I saw visions of my death hundreds of times over, each interpretable scene more gruesome than the last. I saw myself be mutilated, gunned down, dismembered, poisoned, sliced open, beheaded, and more. I saw visions of a woman with white hair being chocked by my bloodied hands, defaced corpses surrounding us as I laugh maniacally, while tears streaked down my face.

More horrible scenes continued playing in my mind, until one peculiar vision began to unfold. Unlike all the others I saw, this one wasn't a disturbing mix of something that was horrifyingly gruesome and sickly satisfying. 

I saw myself sitting down on the couch in the residence I stay in. What was surprising was what I was sitting with. A small child lay down on my lap. I saw myself pat them on the head, looking down at them with something that I could not remeber feeling in my life. I looked down at them with genuine emotion, as though I cared about the thing.

Before I lost consciousness, I caught a glimpse of one more vision: I held the child's disfigured body in my arms, my face twisted in anguish, and in those last moments, I saw myself take my own life.


End file.
